Chew Said a Mouthful
Chew Said a Mouthful is episode number 8.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Nutty finds out the real reason it’s called a jawbreaker! Nutty's new jawbreaker lives up to its name! (DVD) Plot Nutty wakes up and goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, adorning himself with candy as a wardrobe, and making coffee by grounding jelly beans. His coffee isn't sweet enough for him, so, after pouring a bowl of sugar in his coffee, he goes to the cupboard to get some more sugar. He panics upon seeing that the cupboard is bare and he runs off to buy more sugar. At a large supermarket-sized candy store, Nutty shops to his heart's content, picking up all sorts of sugary treats. He stops in his tracks, however, when his eyes falls upon a jawbreaker on a pedestal. He licks it and likes what he tastes, but he ends up breaking his jaw trying to bite it in half. Nutty goes to Lumpy, the doctor, who helps straighten out his teeth and unknowingly wires Nutty's jaws shut. He tries eating the jawbreaker again, but he can't get it through the wires clamping his teeth together. At home, Nutty attempts to pry his teeth open so he can enjoy his treat. He goes through his toolbox and pulls out a screwdriver, which opens up his teeth slightly enough for him to stick his tongue out. When Nutty attempts to open his mouth even more, the screwdriver breaks loose, and as a result, Nutty bites off almost half his tongue. In a last ditch effort, Nutty grabs his cable-cutters and begins snipping his wires off. Unfortunately, this causes Nutty's already broken jaw to drop, making his mouth bleed profusely. Nutty goes back to Lumpy, who drills and locks a mask onto Nutty's head, making it next to impossible for him to take it off. Nutty's stomach growls, so Lumpy throws an apple in a blender and gives Nutty the juice before leaving to play golf. As Lumpy tries to leave the building, his nurse, Giggles, calls him back to place a glass eye in one of Toothy's empty sockets. Upset, Lumpy frustratingly utters some words, puts his golf equipment down, and begins the surgery. Nutty, still in the doctor's office, tries to drink the apple juice, but Nutty spits it out due to it not being sweet enough. Nutty grabs his jawbreaker, and he gets an idea. He tosses the jawbreaker into the blender in hopes that it would break down, but instead, the stone hard candy destroys the jar of the blender and it flies into the hallway, where Nutty begins to chase it. Lumpy is almost done with Toothy's eye surgery. When he requests the glass eye, he accidentally drops it on the floor, where it bounces away. The jawbreaker then rolls into place. Lumpy unknowing picks up the jawbreaker instead, and he implants it in Toothy's eye socket. Lumpy then realizes that there is no pupil on the "eye," so he grabs a Magic Marker to draw one instead and, for the sake of it, also draws a French moustache on Toothy's face. Inside the hallway, Nutty peeks through the door window, and sees his jawbreaker in Toothy. Nutty then grabs Toothy's gurney and rides outside with it, prompting Lumpy to run out the building and yell at Nutty to come back with his patient. As Nutty and Toothy ride away, the gurney hits a rock on the road, making Nutty fall off. Needing to find a way to chase after Toothy, Nutty sees something. Elsewhere, the Mole is selling hot dogs, and Mime is one of his customers. When Mime requests a hot dog with ketchup, the Mole tries to dispense some ketchup, but the ketchup dispenser is empty, so he proceeds to switch the containers. As he's doing so, Nutty comes by and swiftly steals the hot dog cart. As Mime looks on in shock, the Mole unknowingly stakes the nozzle right into Mime's head, killing him. When the Mole presses down the nozzle, the nozzle dispenses blood and guts instead of ketchup. Now, Nutty is starting to chase after Toothy in hopes that he would get his treat back. Unfortunately, for Nutty, he's moving too slow, and Toothy begins to ride away fast. Nutty gets all worried, and he realizes that in order to catch up to him, he has to lighten the load of his vehicle. First, he throws away the bucket of hot dog water. The water lands on Russell, which gives him severe 3rd degree burns. Next, Nutty gets rid of a couple cans of soda, and one of them is shaken pretty violently. It lands near Disco Bear, who decides to drink it. However, due to the amount of pressure in the can, it explodes when Disco Bear opens it, completely destroying his body, leaving nothing but his afro intact. Lastly, Nutty gets rid of the umbrella and throws it away like a javelin. Flaky, who's nervously walking on the sidewalk, spots the umbrella. It lands in her mouth, then suddenly, it opens up, stretching her mouth wide open, killing her (it was confirmed by a staff member that she died). Nutty finally catches up to Toothy as they enter a junkyard. Nutty tries removing the jawbreaker from Toothy's eye socket, just as a confused Toothy wakes up from the anesthetic. The two scream as they see that they're headed for a group of pipes. Because Nutty jumped back on the hot dog cart, he bounces over the pipes while Toothy goes through them, his blood and organs filling up some loose hot dog buns. The jawbreaker flies out of one of the pipes and lands on one of the old cars in the lot. Nutty runs over to the car and tries in vain to eat the jawbreaker, when suddenly his bottom jaw rips off. He looks up, revealing that his lower jaw ripping off was due to a car magnet. Nutty tries to jump off, but before he can, the car he's standing on gets attracted to the magnet, crushing his body, and the only thing preventing him from getting killed is the jawbreaker. Even though he's in great pain and can't even move, Nutty still wants to eat the jawbreaker. Suddenly, because of the pressure being put between the jawbreaker and the magnet and car squeezing it, the jawbreaker begins to crack. And before you know it, the jawbreaker breaks apart, crushing what remains of Nutty, giving what he deserves for his selfish actions. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen at a golf course. He yells out "Fore!", as he swing his golf club at the glass eye that was suppose to go in Toothy's empty eye socket. Moral "Keep a stiff upper lip" Deaths #Mime is stabbed in the head by a ketchup dispenser's nozzle. #Disco Bear is blown up when he opens a severely shaken can of soda. #Flaky is killed when an umbrella opens up in her mouth. (it was confirmed by Warren Graff) #Toothy is slammed into a group of pipes, impaling him and shooting his organs and blood through the pipes. #Nutty is crushed between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. Injuries #Nutty's attempt to bite a jawbreaker into two results in his jaw breaking. # Nutty bites off half of his tongue after an attempt to open his clenched teeth fails. # Toothy lost his left eye in an unknown way. #Russell is scalded by a bucket of boiling water after Nutty mistakenly throws it at him. #A car magnet tears off Nutty's lower jaw. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total: 44.4% Destruction #Nutty snips the wires on his teeth with cable-cutters. #A blender shatters when Nutty places a jawbreaker inside. #Nutty steals a hot dog cart and spills some of it's contents, he then proceeds to throw more items from the cart to move faster. #The hot dog cart crashes into the back of some pipes. #The metal supporting Nutty's lower jaw is torn off by a car magnet. Goofs #Lumpy actually has more of a featuring role than a starring role in this episode. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places numerous times. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times. #Nutty shouldn't have been able to taste the apple juice, considering most of his tongue was cut off earlier in the episode. #The tea cup that Nutty drank with should have been overflowed with sugar, considering the fact that the amount of sugar poured in was bigger than the cup. #The caramel apple on Nutty's head sticks over the mask, not on Nutty, where it should be. This could only be so if Lumpy took it off and put it back on. #When the can of soda lands next to Disco Bear, the top of the can isn't facing him. But in the very next shot, when Disco Bear picks it up, the top is now facing him. #Lumpy applied a lock to the back of Nutty's face mask, but after Lumpy notices Nutty's rumbling stomach, the lock disappeared for the rest of the episode. #Mime's wristwatch appears out of nowhere, and vanishes after he checks it. #When Giggles calls Lumpy over, she is clearly seen without a wristwatch. Shortly afterwards, she is looking at her wristwatch, which disappears again as she puts her wrist behind her back and back in front. #When Nutty rides down the hill on the hot dog cart, the ketchup and mustard dispensers are missing. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "You said a mouthful", which means to recite something to the exact detail. *When this episode aired along with Blast from the Past and See What Develops on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was "Behind the Eight Ball". Lumpy, Toothy, and Giggles appear in all three episodes. Toothy dies in all three and Giggles dies twice, while Lumpy survives in all three. **However, Lumpy does die in Blast from the Past, but "revives" due to the time traveling. *This is the least viewed episode in the TV series. *When Nutty goes through his morning routine, the music playing is the same music from the arcade game Sugar High. *When Toothy is seen without an eye, his ear wiggles like an otter's ear does in a Nat Geo Wild TV spot. *This is the first and only episode in the TV series to have Nutty appear without Sniffles. *When Russell is scalded by the water, the results are like an Australian workplace safety PSA, though unlike in the PSA, no skin is seen missing from his face in this episode. *This episode reveals that the reason Nutty has candy all over his body is because he treats it as if it were actual clothing/wardrobe, as is shown in the beginning of this episode. * This episode reveals that Nutty sleeps on a pile of candy wrappers, despite owning a bed. *This episode contains one of four instances in the series that Nutty can be seen without candy adorning his body. The other three instances are in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, A Sucker for Love, and the False Alarm episode. *This is one of the few TV episodes that focuses on a specific part of the body (jaw). The others are A Sight for Sore Eyes (eyes), Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (ears), and A Change of Heart (heart). *Nobody dies until 6 minutes into the episode. *This is one of the few episodes to show a characters morning routine the other episodes are Easy Comb, Easy Go, Ipso Fatso (both Disco Bear) Sea What I Found (Russell), and Wishy Washy (Petunia). *A lot of the background music in this episode is later reused in the False Alarm episode. **Interestingly, Nutty's death takes place in the junkyard in this episode, whereas the tenth and final zone of the False Alarm video game is indeed, the junkyard. *The music playing when Disco Bear dies is the same music used in Who's to Flame? when the city explodes. *All the deaths in this episode have something to do with metal. *The three characters who get items thrown at them by Nutty (Russell, Disco Bear, and Flaky) are the same characters who survive in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Toothy missing an eye could be a reference to Eye Candy. *At Lumpy's office, if one looks closely, a diagram of a bear can be seen. *Nutty merely escapes Toothy's fate, but later dies a similar way in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *The screw that Lumpy uses on Nutty's mask has reversed threads. Lumpy uses a drill with a driver bit to tighten the screw with counter-clockwise motion; normal screws tighten with a clockwise motion. **In reality, these reversed thread screws do exist. *This is one of the episodes where Lumpy does his job properly (with the exception of putting the jawbreaker in Toothy's eye, drawing a dot on it, and then drawing him a mustache). *This is the second episode in which Nutty receives an injury to his jaw. The first is in Nuttin' but the Tooth. He would later injure his jaw yet again in the HTF break, Bite Sized. *Just like in Class Act and the False Alarm episode, Nutty is responsible for everyone's deaths. *If one notices, the exterior of Nutty's house looks like a candy cane because of its stripes. *When the jawbreaker begins to break, the cracks look like veins on an eye. *Lumpy wears the same golf outfit he does in Tongue in Cheek. That episode might possibly take place after this one, given that Lumpy and The Mole reappear but not any of the characters who die. *The mask locked into Nutty's head and his broken jaw injury may be a reference to the reverse bear trap in Saw. *As one would expect from Nutty's nature, the candy cane-shaped bedposts on his bed have bites taken out of them. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Behind the Eight Ball Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes